


Happy Birthday Daddy

by Sapphire628



Category: Juuse Saros - Fandom, Nashville Predators - Fandom, Pekka Rinne - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Hiking, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Juuse wants to celebrate his Daddy's Birthday.





	Happy Birthday Daddy

Pekka groaned when his bedroom was suddenly filled with sunlight.

“Dear god why?”

Juuse couldn’t help the chuckle that came out.

“Because it’s time to get up. I worked too hard on breakfast to let you ruin it by not getting your lazy ass up.”

Pekka sat up, “you made breakfast? Without my supervision?”

“Yes I did!” Juuse answered sharply, “now Daddy, can you please get out of bed and join me for breakfast?”

“Okay. Sorry,” he grabbed his sweatpants and pulled them on as he stood, “what did you make? Is that French toast?”

Juuse had placed two plates on the small bistro table next to the large window he had just uncovered. 

“Yes,” he nodded, “now sit before it gets cold.”

Pekka smiled and slid into the chair. 

“You put vanilla in, didn’t you?” he asked after taking a few bites. 

“Yes. I pay attention when you cook.”

“You did good Juuse. It’s very good.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, “you always cook for us and I wanted to do it for you.”

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. When Juuse was finished, he stood and moved to Pekka’s side. Pekka looked up at him before pushing his chair back and waited to see what he would do. He climbed into Pekka’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck before pressing their lips together and giving him a heated kiss.

“Happy Birthday daddy.”

Pekka shook his head, “nope. No birthday this year. I’m staying 35 forever.”

Juuse laughed, “well we could call it the first anniversary of your 35th birthday.”

Pekka threw his head back laughing. In doing so, he exposed his long neck to Juuse who happily latched on and started sucking his pulse point. Pekka’s laughter died into a moan as Juuse covered him with kisses and little sucks to his skin.

Juuse sat back and ran his fingers through Pekka’s hair. He gave him another quick kiss before speaking. 

“I want to tell you something but I’m not very good at this so bear with me okay?”

Pekka smiled softly, “of course baby. Take your time.”

Juuse blushed slightly before continuing, “Everyone knows I’ve looked up to you since I was a kid. I still do but it’s different now. You’ve taught me how to be a better goalie and teammate. You’ve taught me how to be a good person and a good man. I want you to know how much I love you. I’ve never felt with anyone else how I do when I’m with you. I hope we can always be together but if we can’t, I want you to know I will always love you.”

Pekka blinked back the tears that pricked his eyes and pulled Juuse closer. He gave him sweet kisses before leaning back.

“I love you too Juuse. More than I can tell you. It has been a privilege to watch you grow into the man you are,” he gave him a quick kiss before continuing, “I know sometimes I let myself get hung up on our age difference, but I do love you. I hope we can have this for a long time.”

Juuse leaned forward and kissed him again. After a few minutes of kisses and caresses, Pekka stood lifting Juuse into his arms. He moved back to the bed and laid him down. 

“Wait,” Juuse stopped him when Pekka kissed his neck and tugged at his shirt.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I wanted to take care of you today.”

“Why? Cause it’s my birthday?!”

“Please Daddy,” he cupped Pekka’s cheek, “please let me take care of you?”

Pekka studied him for a moment, “okay baby.” 

Jusse smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Pekka moved and laid down on his back. Juuse climbed over him and straddled his lap.

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too baby.”

Juuse leaned down and kissed Pekka again, sweeping his tongue through his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. Pekka moaned into the kiss after the slight bite of pain. Juuse moved his lips down his lover’s neck, nipping at his Adam’s apple.

Pekka moaned softly and moved his hands up to Juuse’s head, running his fingers through the dark locks.

“No hands,” Juuse whispered, “arms up.”

Pekka quirked an eyebrow at him but did as asked, lifting his arms up so his hands were on either side of his head. 

“Good daddy.”

He chuckled and groaned when Juuse dragged his tongue from his belly button to his clavicle. He then moved down and bit at the hard nipples causing his daddy to groan again and arch his back into his touch. He continued down and covered Pekka’s chest and stomach with licks and kisses. 

“Can I take these off Daddy?” Juuse asked toying with the waist band of Pekka’s sweatpants.

“Yes baby.”

Juuse smirked and slowly pulled the sweatpants down and over Pekka’s hips.

“Is this for me daddy?” He asked when his semi hard dick popped free.

“All for you baby. Only you.”

Juuse smiled before lowering his head and taking the head in his mouth. Pekka groaned deep in his belly and lifted his hips trying to push more of his dick into Juuse’s mouth.

Juuse backed off and shook his head, “hold still Daddy.”

“But baby,” Pekka whined.

“Do you want me to suck your dick?” He asked bluntly. 

Pekka nodded vigorously.

“Then hold still.”

“Sorry baby. Go ahead.”

Juuse smiled and bent back down to suck the head of his cock. He slid his mouth down coating it with his saliva. He sucked the length slowly knowing it drove Pekka crazy. He backed off to just the head and gripped the base, pumping Pekka’s cock.

Pekka groaned again, “fuck baby.”

Juuse hummed causing Pekka to groan again. He continued worshipping his lover’s dick with his mouth, tongue and teeth. He loved the sounds he could draw from Pekka. While he loved fucking him and being fucked by him, sucking his dick was his favorite thing to do. The power he held over Pekka was thrilling. He held the ability to bring him to the edge of pleasure slowly, driving Pekka crazy, to the point of begging or sucking him off fast and hard until the pleasure crashed over him taking him by surprise.

“Please baby. Please Juuse.”

“Does my daddy want to cum?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Does my daddy need to cum?”

“Yes.”

“How bad Daddy? How bad does my daddy want to cum?”

“So bad it hurts. Please Juuse. Please let me cum.”

Juuse saw the look on Pekka’s face and need in his eyes. He bent down and quickly wrapped his mouth around the angry red tip and sucked hard. Pekka let out a deep groan, back arching off the bed, forcing his dick further into Juuse’s mouth. Juuse swallowed as fast as he could, not wanting to miss a drop.

“Fuck baby,” Pekka groaned, his hips dropping back to the bed, “are you trying to kill me?”

Juuse chuckled softly and crawled up his body, “of course not daddy.”

He bent his head and kissed Pekka, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Pekka lifted himself up and cupped Juuse’s cheek, “are you okay baby?”

He nodded, “Yes. I love you so much Pekka. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“Hey. Hey,” he tilted Juuse’s head up when he looked away embarrassed, “I’m not going anywhere. You know that. I’ve waited a long time for you, I just didn’t know it.”

Juuse smiled and blushed. He leaned in and kissed Pekka again.

“Come on Daddy. Let’s go take a shower and get you cleaned up. We have a big day.”

“We do?” Pekka asked climbing from the bed.

“Guess who is letting his daddy take him on a hike?”

Pekka’s face lit up, “really?”

“You have to promise me one thing.”

“What is it?”

“You have to pick an easy trail.”

He grinned, “I can do that baby.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Juuse answered sharply.

Pekka grabbed his arm and stopped him, “we can stop if you need to.”

“Why can’t I handle a simple hike?” Juuse asked with a little anger in his voice, “Fuck I’m a professional athlete.”

“Too much sex this morning?” Pekka joked.

Juuse glared at him, “that’s not funny.”

He walked over to a fallen log and sat down, letting out a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” Pekka apologized sitting next to him, “we didn’t have to do this you know? I mean I stopped asking you to come with me because I know you hate it.”

“And because I whine the whole time.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You never had to,” Juuse looked up at Pekka with a smirk, “I’m surprised it took you so long to give up asking.”

Pekka returned the smirk before asking, “why did you want to do this today?”

“I wanted to spend your day doing what you love,” Juuse explained, “since I came to Nashville you always make a big deal about my birthday. I wanted to do the same for you. So aside from this hike that’s threatening to kill me, I have a surprise for tonight.”

“A party?”

When Juuse didn’t respond, Pekka grinned, “it is a party!”

Juuse laughed, “can you act surprised when we get there?”

“Of course baby. Now let’s go home. You said you wanted to spend the day doing things I love and there’s something I love to do that we haven’t done yet.”

“What’s that?”

“You,” he kissed him quickly before jumping up from the log, “let’s go.”

“I am not racing you down the trail.”

“That’s okay,” Pekka bent so their forehead’s were touching, “me and my big daddy dick that you love to have buried in you will be at the car.”

He kissed Juuse’s forehead quickly before striding off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Juuse shook his head, “you really know how to work a suit.”

Pekka laughed and sat down to put his dress shoes on, “thank you baby.”

Juuse smiled, “I can’t believe I’m ready before you.”

“Well it took me a minute to move after you sucked my brains out of my dick.”

“Daddy!” Juuse gasped, “such language!”

Pekka just chuckled, “come on. let’s go.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Happy Birthday!”

Pekka grinned as he took in the room of friends and family that were yelling happy birthday.  
As he took in the room Pekka didn’t need to act surprised. He was truly shock at the amount of people standing in front of him. 

PK was the first to approach him and wrapped his arms around him to give him a hug, “happy birthday buddy!”

“Thanks Subbs,” Pekka returned the hug before accepting a hug from his captain. 

“There’s someone who wants to say hi,” Roman turned Pekka around.

“Nealer!”

“Hey old man.”

“Really? We’re starting with that?” Pekka asked causing James to grin.

“Happy Birthday bud.”

“Thanks,” Pekka returned the hug James offered.

“Just because I’m here to celebrate your birthday doesn’t mean I don’t plan on crushing you on Saturday.”

“I look forward to watching you try.”

Pekka continued chatting and greeting his friends. Juuse followed trying to give his lover space to talk to his friends. Whenever he fell too many steps behind for Pekka’s liking, the older man would turn to see where he was and why he wasn’t right beside him.

“Hey Peks! Look who I found!”

Pekka turned when he heard Fisher. He eyes widened and he stared in shock at the blond standing beside him. His ex-girlfriend.

She ran toward him and threw herself into his arms. She planted a big kiss on his lips and smiled.

“Happy birthday baby.”

As Juuse witnessed the exchange, he turned away not wanting to watch it anymore.

Something that did not go unnoticed by James.

“Nicole? What are you doing here?”

“Carrie and I are in the same spin class. She and Mike told me to come tonight,” she tried to kiss him again but Pekka leaned back.

“Nicole, we broke up a while ago. Why would you just show up at a party now?”

Pekka could see his friends had started to back away from the two, giving him the space to find out why she was there. Juuse had been the first to walk away. He didn’t have it in him to watch this woman that he had known Pekka loved very much, walk back into his life.

When they were alone, Pekka started his questions, “How did you even know about this party? I know Juuse didn’t invite you.”

“I told you. Mike did. He kept saying how much you miss me and how much you wanted to see me,” she tried to take his hands but Pekka wouldn’t let her, “I’ve been missing you so much and I took that as a sign.”

“A sign?”

“Yes. That were should be together.”

“Look Nicole. I’m sorry but you and I are never going to get back together. It was good for a while, but it broke down fast. When I needed you, you couldn’t care less. You were never there when I needed you.”

“But …”

“No Nicole. I need you to go.”

“You don’t mean that. I know you love me.”

“I did. But not anymore. Please go.”

Nicole stared at him before finally walking away. 

After she was gone, Pekka surveyed the room. When he spotted his target, he strode toward him.

“I need to talk to you.”

Mike looked at him, “What?”

“I need to talk to you now,” Pekka grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his wife, “Excuse us Carrie.”

He pushed Mike into an empty hallway before laying into him, “How dare you invite her here? What the hell were you thinking?!” 

“I was thinking it’s time for you and the kid to stop whatever it is that’s going on before you two go to Hell.”

Pekka glared at him, “I get that you’re a narrow minded, bible thumping asshat but stay the fuck out of my love life. It is none of your God damn business.”

\--------------------------------------------

While Pekka was busy arguing with Mike, Juuse was outside on the patio trying to keep from losing complete control of his emotions.

“Hey.”

Juuse looked up to find James standing over him, “hi James.”

“You okay?”

“Yup. Just great,” he answered with a sigh, “Thank you for coming tonight.”

James knelt down in front of Juuse, so they were eye level, “Thanks for inviting me.”

Juuse just nods.

“So you and Peks?”

Juuse looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s okay. I know he’s bi,” James explains, “everyone knows how close he and Webs were, but he and I were too. He told me a couple years ago.”

“Oh,” Juuse answered softly not sure what to say.

“I imagine you’re not thrilled she’s here. I get that,” James studied Juuse for a minute, “how much do you know about their relationship?”

“I know they were fighting a lot before he ended it. I don’t know much because I wasn’t around then.”

James nods and lets him continue, “we don’t talk about it and I don’t ask questions. I don’t like to know about previous relationships.”

Nealer chuckled, “me neither. I don’t need to know the ghosts of boyfriends’ past.”

“He’s going to leave me for her.”

“If you really believe that, then you don’t know how much Pekka loves you. I’ve never seen him this happy before.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” James chuckled, “why do you think he’s playing so much better this season?”

“He made changes over the summer when he was training.”

“Oh Juuse,” James shook his head laughing, “he’s playing for you. He’s showing off for his man.”

Juuse stayed quiet, taking in what James was saying.

“You know all day I’ve had a knot in my stomach and this voice in my head that told me to hold on tight and don’t let go of him. I’ve just been looking at him and thinking how lucky I am to know him. How lucky I am that he freely tells me he loves me. I’ve never had that before.”

“I’m sorry Juuse. I wish I knew what to say. I know Pekka and I know you just have to believe he loves you.”

“Hey.”

Both men looked up when they heard the greeting. Pekka was standing in the doorway.

James reached out and patted Juuse’s knee, “Talk to him.”

Pekka gives him a confused look. He only smiles before slipping through the doorway. 

Pekka walked over to Juuse and sat down in front of him.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Hiding.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to watch her hanging all over you.”

“Look at me,” when he shook his head, Pekka cupped his chin and tilted his head up, “baby look at me.”

Juuse finally raised his eyes to meet Pekka’s.

“She’s gone. I asked her to leave.”

“How did she know about the party?”

“Fisher.”

“Figures,” Juuse snorted, “why can’t he just leave us alone? Why can’t he see how happy we are together?”

“I’m sorry baby. I wish I could answer that. I feel the same,” Pekka sighed, “after I asked him why he invited her, we started arguing bad. Scott and Ellis had to separate us.”

Juuse blinked back the tears that formed, “maybe you should be with her.”

Pekka leaned back, “What?!”

“She can give you things I can’t. Things I know you want.”

Pekka looked at him confused, “like what?”

“A family. Children.”

“Juuse ...”

“I know you want those things Pekka. Don’t deny it.”

“I’m not denying anything. You’re right, it is what I want. I want that with you. No, we can’t do it biologically, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do it at all. There are so many kids in the world, in this country, help in the state of Tennessee that need good loving homes.”

“You ... you want to have kids with me?” 

“Yes, Juuse I do. I want to have kids with you. I want to have a life with you. When the time is right for both us maybe we can get married.”

Juuse gasped, “really?”

“Yes really. I love you Juuse. More than anyone. I want to share everything with you.”

Juuse launched himself into Pekka’s arms as tears slid down his cheeks. 

“I love you Pekka so much,” he kissed him quickly, “when the time is right I want all of that. With you and no one else.”

He smiled and kissed Juuse again.

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you baby,” they kissed again before Pekka asked, “want to know something?”

“Hmm?”

“Best birthday ever.”

Juuse laughed, “even though I’m out here crying like a baby?”

“You’re my baby. I love you very much.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday Daddy.”


End file.
